Confused Thoughts
by XFH12147
Summary: Rei has feelings toward Kai and Kai has the same. But Rei is confused and needs some help sorting out everthing and guess who's there to help him. KR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know first season but my friend wanted me to write it when they were in the Asian Tournament so here it goes. There is a change though so it won't match the episode as much.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Rated R for violence, curses, and some sex that will show later in the story.

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

**Chapter 1**

It was the middle of the night but Rei couldn't sleep. The Asian Tournament would be starting tomorrow and he'd lost Driger, maybe for good. Rei let out a sigh and slowly moved out of bed not to wake up the older sleeping teen that was on the bed to the left of him. Max was to the right then Tyson but they were pretty heavy sleepers. The world could have exploded and it wouldn't have moved them. Tyson especially.

Rei grabbed his top shirt and walked out the door, closing it slightly so that it didn't make the usual click sound. He put his white shirt over his blue one and walked out to the beydish. It stopped raining but the air still lingered with the smell. Kenny had fallen sleep in front Dizzi while trying to gather more data on the White Tigers. Rei looked up at the sky. It was pitched black almost. There were no stars, at least non that could be seen.

Rei took his Driger blade out of his pocket and stared at it. It was empty. The same as his heart felt right now. There was nothing be could do. It wasn't his fault. Or that was what he wanted to think. Kevin had tricked him and he fell for it.

'Kai was right. What kind of blader am I? I let myself get distracted. I lost control and in that I lost my partner. No my friend. I'm not worthy for this team anymore. Not without Driger' Rei thought and put his blade onto his launcher. With all the strenghth he had, he launched his blade onto the cold wet ground.

Driger's blade was in front of Rei. Standing still. Rei looked at his blade. It was silent, not a sound stirred. That was until a blue blade came and started attacking Driger's. Rei looked at it. Not saying a word.

"Huh…Dranzer. That means…" Rei turned to see Kai leaning at the side of the door. His arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Kai" Rei said shocked that his team captain would still be up. "What are you doing here?"

Kai ignored his question. "You should be sleeping," he said in his usual tone.

"I…I wasn't tired" Rei said and turned back to look at his blade. Driger was being pushed back with much force by Dranzer. Dranzer gave one last powerful push and knocked Driger up and Rei caught it in his left hand. Then Dranzer went toward Kai and leaped. With one swipe, Kai grabbed Dranzer and opened his eyes. He looked at his blade. Not even a scratch.

"You're getting weaker. You didn't even fight back." Kai said and put Dranzer back into his pocket. Then walked forward to stand only a foot away from Rei.

"I'm just…I don't feel like battling. My blade was damaged in the battle against Kevin." Rei said and put Driger's blade away.

"Heh, this is the first time I've ever heard you lie." Kai said with a hint of humor in his voice. Then it turned into a harsher one. "I want you to forget about your past with the White Tigers. In this tournament they're the enemy. I can't stand watching you act like a lost kitten whenever you see one of their team members so suck it up."

Rei turned his head slightly not wanting to look into Kai's crimson eyes. He didn't know what to say. Nothing to counter Kai's words.

Kai on the other hand had gotten even closer to Rei. He moved his left hand out and grabbed Rei's shoulder. "Go back to sleep you need your rest," he said in a lighter tone now.

Rei looked up to see Kai's softer expression and nodded. He couldn't even have imagined how close their faces were now. He slowly moved back and walked into the one floor hotel they were staying at. He opened the door and walked inside. Kai wasn't tired yet so he decided to have a walk around. 'Why does he make me feel this damn way? I have to ignore it, I have a title to keep up and I don't need any more interruptions.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Rated R for violence, curses, and some sex that will show later in the story.

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

**Chapter 2**

**Rei's POV**

I woke up around five am. I looked to my left and saw that Kai wasn't in his bed. If I'm going to be worthy enough for this team then I need to Driger back. I moved out of bed, still fully dressed and grabbed my bag. I quickly fix my bed and put a note on top of the pillow and sheets. As I got to the door and opened it I saw Kai about to reach for the knob.

"Kai, I though you weren't coming back this early." I said as my hearted started calming down to the usual beat.

"I should ask you the same thing." Kai said and looked at my hand that held the bag. "So you're going to get Driger back"

"Yea"

Kai looked at me sternly as if he was going to lecture me. He moved his left hand so fast that I didn't see it grab me right. He held it tightly and looked into my eyes.

"You'd better come back or else. Cause if you don't or even dare think about leaving this team, I will find you and I won't show mercy when I do." There was a fierce flame burning in his eyes and I think he meant what he said about not showing mercy. His grip was so tight now that any moment my wrist would break.

"Kai…you're hurting me," I said but it sounded like a whimper.

"Promise me that you'll come back Rei. Promise me"

"…I promise" With that Kai's grip loosed but still not let go. I pulled my and away and he moved aside so that I could pass. As I walked I could sense his eyes still following me.

**No POV**

Rei made his way up the mountains to the very tip. There was what looked to be a bowl dish made from wood near a pointed rock.

"Well let's see if I can concentrate." Rei took out his blade and launched it into the bowl. Moments later another blade came into the bowl and attacked. It was pick and vaguely familiar.

"Mariah? What are you doing here?" Rei asked questionably.

"Tell me you let him win Rei. Your way more skilled then he is." Mariah said and leaps down to stand in front of me.

"Uh…" 'I didn't want to say. Heck even I didn't know. No, I did. I did let Kevin win but I just…" Rei thought as his thoughts got so jumbled that he couldn't consintrate.

"Ok let see now, you lost Driger and the only way he's coming back is if you get stronger. So let's battle…like old times" Mariah said and smiled.

"Mariah…"

**To the BeyBreakers**

"How could this happen!" Tyson shouted from the room. Max was standing next to him and Kenny. They ran to Mr. Dickinson office.

"Mr. Dickinson, Rei's gone." Tyson practically shouted again.

"It's true he's gone." Max said.

"Well there must be a logical explanation for him leaving." Mr. Dickinson said with his hands folded on his desk.

"Urg I can't stand this we have to do something." Tyson said furiously and marched out. Max and Kenny followed.

They were walking down the hall until Tyson walked ahead and turned.

"We have to do something, like for him or something." Tyson said.

"But where could we looked?" Kenny asked.

"We don't even know where he might have gone." Max stated.

"We have to do something," Tyson said.

As they were talking Kai just appeared behind Tyson. "What are you doing here. Go train."

"You got to be kidding me. If you hadn't noticed we're one blader short." Tyson snorted back.

"He'll return when he's ready and when he does he and Driger will be stronger then ever. That's something we're going to need" Kai said. 'He better, he promised me he would. Because if he doesn't I'll be sure to make him regret not.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short but I had to change the rating.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Sorry but I'm changing the rating since I really don't think I'll be able to make it even near R so it's going to be PG-13 instead.

**Special Thanks to:**

Kamara Kojima - Thanks for the review and I'm so glad you like it.

Kitty - Too much like the anime, I'll try and change some stuff around then.

Jak'idiot - I changed the rating since I had like argued whether it be R or PG-13.

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

**Chapter 3**

"You know Rei if you want you could always come back to the White Tigers. I mean you have missed hanging out with your old White Tiger buds from way back when right?" Mariah said now sitting next to Rei at the edge of the tall hill.

"Well yea I have missed you guys. Heh maybe I should." Rei said. 'But what about what Kai said? He would show no mercy and if I left. And I did promise I wold return…buy why would he care so much whether I stay or not. Heh he must think I'm just a strong player since I don't burst like Tyson.'

"I can't believe what I just heard." A voice came from the side of the edge on the other side. It was Tyson and Max. Max had climbed up and helped Tyson.

"I hope I didn't just hear that? Rei how could you?" Tyson shouted. "You traitor…"

"Tyson. Rei I may not express it as much as Tyson but don't you think we'd like at least an explanation to why you would just leave?" Max said with his hands together and eyes closed.

"I'm just not good enough to be on your team anymore." Rei said plainly.

"Alright then. I challenge you. If you win you can't do what ever you want, but if I win you come back to the BeyBreakers for good." Tyson said and held out his Dragoon blade.

"No way. I will battle you instead with the same stakes. He doesn't even have his Driger." Mariah said at Tyson.

"Wait Mariah. I accept your challenge Tyson." Rei said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Since the last chapter was so short I made this chapter a little longer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Rated PG-13 for some violence and language

**Special Thanks to:**

Tears from heaven - Thank you so much for the reviews.

Reis1gurl - Here is the next chapter

Kitty - Sorry I know the other chapter was short. Oh and yea Rei is kind of clueless on Kai's signs but he won't be soon.

jak'idiot - Well you wanted Tyson to get off some how so here it is.

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

**Chapter 4**

"Ok ready? 3…2…1 Let it Rip!" Max shouted as Tyson and Rei launched their blades.

"Come on Rei you can win this. You've battle much stronger opponents when you were younger and you can do it again." Mariah said to Rei while cheering him on.

'That's right. I used to win many battle even before I got Driger and I can do it again.' Rei thought.

"Come on Dragoon lets win this one." Tyson shouted and Dragoon started up a storm around its blade.

"Man this is so going to mess up my hair." Max wined as he held onto his now flying hair.

"I just washed mine." Mariah said doing the same.

"Come on. Tiger Claw Attack!" Rei shouted to his blade. It circled around Dragoon and launched itself at a huge rock, breaking it down to pieces that flew onto Dragoon's blade with massive force.

"For a blade without a bitbeast I have to say this is getting pretty freaky." Tyson said getting worried he might lose.

Driger's blade was slashing at the huge rock constantly until it gave way and the whole huge this came off and fell onto Dragoon's blade. A small cloud of dust formed and as it cleared only one blade was left spinning, Driger's. Tyson walked over to his Dragoon blade and picked it up. He walked out and looked beyond the edge of the hill to the landscape.

"The winner is Rei" Max announced.

"Alright Rei you did it." Mariah said with joy.

"Well I guess you win Rei. You can choose whichever team you want to be on. I won't stand in the middle of it." Tyson said not looking at Rei. "But remember, we'll always think of you as a friend even without Driger."

"Really." Rei said. "Hey Tyson, I just wanted to let you know I've made my decision."

Rei turned to Mariah with a smile. "Sorry Mariah but I won't be joining the White Tigers team. These guys are my family, even if they are kind of weird, and are some times annoying, and can be a pain…" Rei started but Tyson interrupted.

"Ok Rei she gets the point already. We're not perfect." Tyson said kind of embarrassed.

"Good for you Rei, I think you made a good choice." Mariah said.

Something leaped from the edge of the hill and landed close to Mariah. "Mariah what are you doing here?" It was Lee.

"You know your not suppose to talk to Rei. Now come on." Lee commanded.

Mariah nodded and waved a quick good bye before leaping off with Lee down the very high hill.

Tyson and Max looked in shock at what Mariah and Lee just did. "Well guys, let's go." Rei said from behind them.

"You have got to be kidding me right. We can't jump like that." Tyson said.

"I know, how about you two go and get a cab while I wait here." Max said thinking out of the box.

"Do you need a little push?" Rei asked. "Now come on, this is the only way down."

Tyson started nervously laughing. "You're kidding right Rei?"

"You know what Tyson, I don't think he is." Max said, also laughing nervously.

"Here I'll go first." Rei said and leaped down onto a rock that was sticking out form the side gracefully. Tyson and Max looked down to see that Rei had leaped about eight feet down.

"You first Max." Tyson said and Max slowly turned around and climbed down knowing he wasn't as graceful as Rei so it would be hard for him, especially Tyson. Next Tyson moved even slower down.

"Come on slowpokes. It's not that high." Rei shouted and now was about twenty-two feet down from Max. It took Rei about only thirty minutes to get down if it wasn't for waiting for his other team members. Tyson on the other had taken about twice the time it took Rei.

**Night Time at the Hotel**

Tyson and Max were exhausted after that little exercise. Once they got in bed they fell asleep. Tyson didn't even ask for more food like he would have done. Though he had already eaten like ten steaks and about fifteen hamburgers with a side of french fries already. Max didn't eat his usual ice cream dessert like he would have since he was too sleepy.

On the other hand Rei wasn't tired at all. He decided to have a quick walk for fresh air. Their captain was right not no where to be found. Kenny had said that he went out about mid afternoon and didn't return since.

As Rei just exited the hotel something grabbed him from behind and pulled him farther from the hotel. Rei was about attack back when he turned to see the one who grabbed him was Kai.

"Kai? What are you…" Rei was cut off by Kai.

"Shut up." Kai said in a harsh voice.

With that Kai grabbed Rei by the shoulder and pulled him in with such force and speed that Rei didn't even know what was happening until Kai's lips touched his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Rated PG-13 for some violence and language

**Special Thanks to:**

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa - I know it was so sweet.

Hyperness - Well there was reason why Kai was rough over there. He couldn't control his actions anymore.

jak'idiot - oops sorry I'm really bad at spelling. Even when I proof read it and use spell check my words get mixed with others. Thanks so much for telling me. I wouldn't wasn't Rei to be dragged 'father' lol.

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

**Chapter 5**

Rei was to dazed in the kiss to even think about pulling away, not that he wanted to. After a few more minutes they pulled away and Kai started into Rei's eyes. There was what looked to be lust in Kai's eyes but with Rei's it was shock. It wasn't only from the passionate kiss either but from the lust Kai had in his eyes. Kai held Rei in arm's length so that there was a space between them just in case Kai couldn't control his actions.

"Sorry…" Kai whispered. "I didn't mean to be so forceful, I just…couldn't control myself for a moment there."

Rei shook his head. "It's ok. Kai can I asked you this? What would you have done if I did leave with the White Tigers?"

Kai smirked and said, "Well I would just have to go over then and pull you back whether you like it or not. Maybe even convince you to rethink your decision."

"Convince? Like how?"

"Like I how I did now. But I would have to do better." Kai said playfully, but then it soon turned cold. "You actually thought of leaving didn't you?"

"Um, well…I…uh" Rei stumbled on what to say. He couldn't say no or he would be lying and Kai would know, but he didn't want to admit he did. Actually to say it clearer he was scared of what Kai was going to do.

Before Rei could say anymore mumbles Kai took Rei into a tight hug. "I'm glad you didn't leave." He whispered softly into Rei's ears.

Rei smiled against Kai's chest and said, "I am too."

Neither of then knew how long they were embraced but sooner or later they would have to pull away since they had to go back. Kai moved and let Rei go but moved his left hand into Rei's right and they walked back toward the hotel and inside.

"Let's not tell them." Rei whispered at they slowly entered the room.

"Right" Kai whispered and walked over to his bed. He had finally let go of Rei's hand when they entered the room. He took his scarf off and placed in on the side of his bed. Rei walked over to his bed and removed his white Chinese style shirt.

"Goodnight Kai."

"Night Rei."

**Next Day at the Tournament Stadium**

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

"This is for you Driger" Rei said as his blade raced in the arena toward the other blade. A flash of green light appeared and it shot toward Driger's blade, and into the bitchip. Once it did another flash of green light shot out of the bitchip and out Driger came with a roar.

"Driger's back. All right. Come on Driger lets show them your Tiger Claw Attack!" Rei shouted to his bitbeast happy to see him.

'I knew you'd get Driger back Rei. Good job.' Kai thought as he watched the battle.

Driger's blade was smashing the arena as it passed buy and finally a smoke of dust covered the area. As the smoke cleared only one blade was spinning at the top of the last hill. It was Driger, strong and proud.

Lee saw the white tiger come back and growled. He was the one who should have gotten the white tiger's power not Rei. He was going to make Rei pay for taking it. On the other side, Mariah was watching the battle and was joyful Rei and his bitbeast were reunited.

Rei when into the dish and got his Driger. He jumped back out and looked to the White Tiger team. 'I got Driger back and I'm not going to lose him without a fight Lee, so if you want him you'd better be ready to fight too.'

He walked over to Tyson and the others. He looked toward Kai's direction and saw him smile but only slightly so the others wouldn't notice. Kai got up and the five of them walked out until the next day where they would face off against the White Tigers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm sorry if this chapter sounds boring because it's Max verses Gary in the first match. I'll make it up to you guys in the second match.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Rated PG-13 for some violence and language

**Special Thanks to:**

Platinum Rei - Thanks for the review.

Kitty - Thought you would like that part more on the way since they, I hope they know their feelings now.

jak'idiot - Actually I do have a plot for it and there is something between Lee and Rei though I don't think it's that much. You'll have to read to find out.

Reis1gurl - Here's the next chapter.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa - I guess you can sum it up into that one word.

WolfOfHikari - Wow, you reviewed all five chapters at once.

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

**Chapter 6**

**The next day**

"Come on Max you have to concentrate. Here look at this. It's Gary's last battle. If you can manage to wait out the battle long enough and attack then, you should be able to win the first round." Kenny said as he showed Max Gary's last battle against that guy with the wool covered beyblade.

"No sweat, my Draciel can handle him." Max said not worried at all. He leaned back on his chair and looked behind the wall giving Tyson and Rei a thumbs up.

"Gary has a very powerful, don't take him lightly Max." Kenny said almost shouting.

"Ok, ok chill out Chief." Max said trying to calm Kenny down.

**In the Stadium**

"First up will be Max from the BeyBreakers against Gary from the White Tigers." Brad said to the audience.

Max walked up the stairs and in front of the beydish. Gary did the same. "Get ready 3…2…1 Let it Rip!" Brad shouted. They launched their blades.

Draciel's blade was in the center dish as well as Galzzy's blade. They started attacking each other and Max was being pushed around. His defense wasn't enough to hold back against the opponent's blade. Max watched his blade and thought of an idea with the bottom dish spinning. He ordered Draciel to move out of the top dish to the bottom. Galzzy soon followed behind Draciel.

"What does Max think he's doing?" Tyson asked unsure.

"Wait he's trying to wear down Galzzy, it's brilliant." Kenny said.

As they circled around, Galzzy started to lose balance. Max saw this and called forth Draciel to attack. Draciel came out and attacked Galzzy's blade sending it out of the dish.

"Max wins the first battle." Brad announced.

Max grabbed Draciel and went over to his team.

"Good work Max. Win one more and we have the first round." Tyson said.

Rei was looking over at Gary, as saw that he was smiling. 'Why is he smiling'

Gary walked back to the White Tiger's side.

"I know I should have battled instead. He lost the first battle." Kevin said.

"Zip it. Gary's only getting started. Watched the next battle, I think you'll be amazed." Lee said as he started at Rei with a glare.

"Huh?" Kevin looked confused.

"This is the first time Gary thinks about the match more then about food."

"Bladers get ready for the next battle." Brad said and Max and Gary entered the middle toward the dish again.

Max got ready to launch. Gary held his launcher over his head and prepared.

"Ready. 3…2…1 Let it Rip." The both launched their blades. Draciel landed in the top dish again and once Galzzy landed it shook the whole stadium. He jumped in the bottom dish. Max was standing there trying hard to to fall but it was hard with the unstoppable shaking.

Galzzy's blade leaped onto the top dish and pushed Draciel out. Then he picked up speed and was on Draceil's tail Galzzy soon appeared out of its blade.

"Is it really as strong as it looks Rei?" Kai asked as he observed the battle.

"Let's just say I'm glad I'm not in Max's position right now." Rei answered.

"Dizzy do an analysis on that attack." Kenny said.

"It's called the Bear Ax Attack. It's able to take down the toughest opponent with one strike if made contact with. I'm glad I'm not a tree." Dizzy said recording the battle.

Galzzy's blade gain more speed and with one strike it attacked Draciel's blade and sent it up and when it came back down it stopped spinning, being pushed around by the moving bottom dish. Then Galzzy went back into Gary's hand and Max picked up Draciel. They both got ready to launch for the last battle.

"3…2…1 Let it Rip."

Max launched his beyblade into the middle again. When Gary launched his blade he held the launcher so hard that it broke into millions of pieces. Galzzy was using Bear Ax Attack on the dish and was smashing into it so hard that the area where he smashed broke. With one last hard Bear Ax Attack, it made the whole stadium crack.

The attack blew Max away and his beyblade was burred under the stadium. Max leaped into the stadium and started to look for Draciel. Galzzy had already leaped back into Gary's hand. Draciel's blade gave off a purple light that Max saw and rushed over. He grabbed Draciel and looked at his blade. It wasn't damaged that badly.

"I'm so glad your ok Draciel." Max said as he held Draciel's blade in his hands. Then Max saw hand. It was from Gary.

"That was a great battle little man. Let me give you a hand out of there." Gary said and pulled Max out.

"First match goes to the White Tiger. Next facing off will be Mariah and Rei." Brad announced.

From across the stadium Rei looked and Mariah and Mariah looked at Rei. "Good luck Rei because I'm not going easy on you." Mariah said and her eyes went into slits.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm sorry but I decided to not do the American tournament and skip to the Russian Tournament right after the Asian Tournament.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.  
Rated PG-13 for some violence and language

**Special Thanks to:  
**Reis1gurl - scratches the back of her head it was word for word? Well have the Asian tournament on video but haven't watched it in like a while so I get caught in which facts I'm writing, and which actually have happened. I'll have to re-watch it sometime. Oh don't worry, I don't hate you. Actually thanks for telling me. I wouldn't want to be writing the episode guide now would I. Hope you like this chapter.

kero-chan39 - Here's more.

Hyperness - Well I hate to give away info on the up coming event but during the Russian tournament Kai really loses control. I mean really too, hinthint He almost kills someone.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa - This beybattle is going to be fast but then next one with Kai and Lee will be better.

Kitty - I know I'm sorry. Don't worry Kai/Rei is in this one.

WolfOfHikari - Ok, ok calm down Kai/Rei in this chapter.

'…' thoughts  
"…" speaking

**Chapter 7**

"Rei, come here." Kai said making it sound almost like a command. Rei did what Kai said and went over to him.

"Don't let them get into your head. Got it." Kai said as he looked sternly into Rei's eyes as he held Rei's right shoulder with his left hand. The grip was only fairly tight.

"I know, I know." Rei said weakly and headed toward the middle where the dish was. Mariah did the same.

"Ready bladers, 3…2…1 Let it Rip." Brad announced.

Rei launched his blade and Mariah did the same. Driger sped toward Galux and the two blades crashed. Rei watched his blade swerve back and had Driger come around the corner pushing Galux. Galux tried to push back but Driger kept Galux's attack ring from coming down so it couldn't use it's Scratch Attack.

"Driger Tiger Claw Attack!" Rei shouted to his bitbeast.

Driger came out and ran at Galux's blade, then used his claws and slashed Galux making her go into the air. Then Driger leaped up and attacked Galux again, shooting it out of the arena.

"Rei wins this first match." Brad announced.

Rei looked in the direction of the other White Tiger and saw Lee glaring at him with his fangs out. He was starting to get nervous.

"Ready, 3…2…1 Let it Rip" Brad announced and both Rei and Mariah launched their blades again. Driger speed toward Galux and they clashed. As he did Rei took another glance at Lee and he felt his body freeze. Then Driger was pushed back by Galux.

"Driger…T-Tiger Claw Attack" Rei said and his voice was a little unsure. In that Driger was also unsure and first was going to but then didn't and crashed into Galux. Galux pushed Driger back then charged toward Driger.

"Galux Scratch Attack" Mariah shouted as Galux came out of it's blade and attacked Driger. Galux scratched Driger and sent it flying into the Chinese style building in the middle of the dish. A small cloud of dish covered where Driger crashed. He stopped spinning and his bitchip faced Rei.

"Driger…" Rei whispered to his blade.

"Mariah wins the second match." Brad shouted to the audience.

"Rei I wanted a good battle. Are you even going to try and attack?" Mariah asked actually wanted Rei to give it his all.

"Man what Rei doing?" Tyson asked as he started to panic.

"If he losses this match, were out of the tournament." Max said now really worried.

"Urg. He's letting his old relationship with the White Tiger's effect his blading. I knew it." Kai said angrily as his fists clenched. 'I see the damn looks that Lee is giving Rei. It's messing his game up.'

"No he wouldn't" Max said.

"Come on Rei, don't let them get to you." Tyson shouted to Rei.

Rei looked at his team. He already picked Driger up.

"Ready, 3…2…1 Let it Rip" Brad shouted.

Rei and Mariah launched their blades. They clashed together sending a cloud of smoke to cover the beydish. Both blades swerved backward and once they stopped, they speed forward and circled around the dish. They both kept smashing into each other but Driger's blade seemed unusual. Like it was weaker.

Kai had enough of this and got up. Then waited a moment before walking toward Rei.

"Rei." Kai said. Rei turned around.

"Kai."

"What do you think your doing?" Kai shouted at Rei bitterly. "Your letting her beat you. I told you before that it's better if you forget about them. You're in a battle right now and nothing should matter beside your team and your Driger."

"What are you getting at?" Rei asked hurt from Kai's tone.

"Battles should be fought with the head, and not with the heart." Kai said as he looked into Rei's eyes before turning back and sat down with his eyes closed. (I'm so sorry but I just love that quote that Kai says. It sounded so cool when he said it)

"And here we though he didn't care." Dizzi said.

"All Kai did was confuse Rei even more." Kenny said.

"Well I think that's all he needed cause take a look now."

Kenny looked forward and saw that Driger was attacking full force again.

"Sorry Mariah, I was holding back before. But I won't anymore." Rei said and had Driger keep on the attack and slammed Galux with full force. "Tiger Claw Attack Driger!"

Driger used his full speed and slashed Galux's blade, sending it into the air. Once Galux's blade landed on the dish it stopped spinning.

"The winner is Rei. The BeyBreakers are tied with the White Tigers." Brad said as the crowded cheered for the awesome battle that was played.

Rei looked over and Lee as Mariah walked back and saw him glare at him again. He was furious, Rei knew that when he left it hurt every especially Lee. The white tiger's power was suppose to be passed down to him because it was his grandfather who held it but it was passed down to Rei. Lee looked up to Rei as one of his brothers but when he left and took the white tiger with him, he swore to get revenge. That wasn't even the end of it. Rei had betrayed him, he betrayed the White Tiger, mostly he betrayed the tribe and Lee was not going to let that go without punishment.

Lee stood up and shouted to Rei and Rei started to walk back. "Mark my word Rei, I'm going to make you pay you traitor!"

Rei didn't turn back to look at Lee but Kai saw that it hurt Rei to hear that. Tyson was about to head toward the dish when Kai got up and stopped him.

"Tyson, I want to battle Lee." He said.

"Kai. You want to…battle him?" Tyson asked curiously. But then when he saw Kai holding Dranzer. "Alright." He said and nodded to his leader. "We're counting on you."

Kai walked forward and stood in front of the beydish.

"So your going to be the one I crush first. Fine by me." Lee said before looking at Rei. "Your next."

"Don't think I'll let you touch him without getting past me first." Kai growled.

"Don't worry I'll get past you easily." Lee said and got ready to launch.

"Don't count on it." Kai said and got ready too.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long but I was on vacation and once I got back I had to study for the ELA and a Social Studies test.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Rated PG-13 for some violence and language

**Special Thanks to:**

Reis1gurl - Actually I really didn't think of putting trash talk between Lee and Kai but sure, it would be interesting. It really would be cute if Lee liked Rei but Kai got him first, but Lee only thinks of him as a brother. Lee even said something about that as well in the Russian tournament when Rei battled against Bryan. It was like "I can't stand to watch a brother from my homeland get hurt. Rei we only care about your safety." Something along the line of that.

M.S.K - Glad you think it's cool

Rei of the underworld - Don't worry you'll see Kai kick Lee's ass.

hyperness - Well I can't tell you who it is but very good guess.

jak'idiot - Oops sorry, guess I was on a writing streak there.

Kitty - Sorry it was short, I don't know why but I always wanted Kai to battle Lee in the round so here's my chance to make it happen.

WolfOfHikari - Thanks for the review.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa - I second that Kai is cool.

autumnburn - Thank you so much for the review. Here's the next chapter.

kero-chan39 - Thank you.

'…' thoughts  
"…" speaking

**Chapter 8**

"Bladers ready to launch. 3…2…1 Let it Rip!" Brad shouted as Kai and Lee launched their blades at full force.

"Galeon take him out." Lee shouted and his blade attacked Kai's. It was pushing at Dranzer, but Dranzer used just as much strength and pushed it back. The Lee took a quick glance at Rei. Kai saw this and growled, he used the opportunity and slammed Galeon. Lee looked back and his blade was barely balanced at the tip of the dish. Galeon took a while before heading back into the dish, and then it charged head on toward Dranzer.

"Galeon Dark Lightning." Lee shouted.

"I'm not letting you win that easily. No one called Rei a traitor." Kai said as Dranzer got the same flame power that was glowing in Kai's eyes.

"Why do you care so much about him? I had gotten the impression that you were the emotionless leader." Lee said as the two blades were attacking each other with the same fierceness.

Kai was really getting pissed off now. Rei was watching the battle closely and say the anger start to raise in Kai. Lee took another quick glance at Rei and smirked.

"Don't worry Rei, when I'm done with him I'm coming after you." Lee said and called Galeon to come out. "Galeon!"

Galeon, the black lion shot out of the bright light that exited the bitchip and roared.

"I'm going to finish you off before you get a chance to battle Rei." Kai said. "Come out Dranzer!" He shouted and Dranzer raised from the blade and soared up. It shot its head up and let out a loud screech.

"Dranzer Flame Saber!" Kai angrily ordered his phoenix bitbeast. Dranzer flew up into the air and his blade did the same.

"Galeon, Dark Lightning!" Lee shouted and Galeon's blade was surrounded but pitched black lightning then leaped after Dranzer. Dranzer descended and dived at Galeon as fire appeared at the tip of his blade.

The two beasts clashed sending out smoke that covered the whole dish. As the smoked started to clear one blade was still standing. Once the smoke cleared fully everyone saw which was still spinning. It was Dranzer. The crowd cheered for the awesome battle and Dranzer flew back to Kai's hand.

Lee jumped into the dish and grabbed Galeon. He looked up at Kai and his eyes went into slits. He was defiantly angrey now.

Kai turned his back and walked toward his teammates. Lee leaped out of the dish and did the same. He sat on the bench and he clenched his blade tightly. 'I'm going to make him pay for taking that win from me."

"Good work Kai. Awesome job." Max shouted.

"That was so cool. Did you see how Dranzer attacked? One more win and we'll win the tournament." Tyson said as he punched into the air.

Rei walked up to Kai and looked into his crimson eyes. "Nice work Kai."

Kai looked back and Rei and nodded. It was time for the two bladers to get ready again and they both walked back to the dish. Lee was looking toward the ground as they reached the stadium.

"Ready, 3…2…1 Let it Rip" Brad announced. Kai and Lee launched their blades into the stadium. The blades clashed head on sending out dust.

Lee looked up and Kai saw the fierceness in his eye's this time. Dranzer was pushing at Galeon but it was as though Galeon was not getting as much damage. With no word Galeon pushed Dranzer back and caused Dranzer to hit the edge of the dish and bouncing back.

"I'm not done with you yet." Lee shouted and called out his bitbeast. "Galeon!"

"Dranzer!" Kai called out. Both bitbeasts raised out of the blade and clashed head on.

"Get him Dranzer." Kai shouted as his blade attacked Galeon's.

"Don't let up Galeon." Lee shouted. "This time your going to lose Kai."

Galeon tackled Dranzer and used his Dark Lightning attack, which hit Dranzer head on before he could summon an attack to block. Dranzer was sent out of the dish and landed next to Kai with traces of smoke coming out from the blade. Kai was astonished that Lee's blade could do that. He bent down and picked up Dranzer. He looked at Dranzer's blade for a moment.

'How could I lose that match? He showed so much power. I…I don't know if I can win the next match anymore. What if he's stronger then I thought?' Kai thought as doubt started to take over his mind. He walked back to his team and sat at the bench still looking at Dranzer's blade. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.

**A/N:** That's it for this chapter. I need a quick vote, which one should win the tournament for the Beybreakers, Kai or Rei? I'm not sure whether to let Kai win the next round or have him tie and Rei battle after to break the tie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Rated PG-13 for some violence and language

**Special Thanks to:**

WolfOfHikari - good idea but I think I'll have to save that for maybe another fanfic.

Reis1gurl - I'm so happy I'm on your favorite list. I'm just kind of cut in the middle between Rei breaking the tie or Kai winning it. I have an idea for the plot already but this battle I couldn't decide fully on.

HiwatarisSista - No no don't cry. Kai isn't going to lose just tie or win.

jak'idiot - It's true losing isn't in Kai's nature but it's that he tied because if he lost then the White Tigers would win. I wasn't sure whether to keep to Kai's usual nature or have a slight twist to make things even out for Rei and the White Tigers.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa - Well you don't have to choose if you can't. It's just I can't decide. I want Kai to win but then I want Rei to win so I'm just in the middle.

Rena Star - Thank you so much for voting.

kero-chan39 - Well here's the next chapter, took me a while thought but here it is.

UrameshiGirl666 - True, very true Kai is too competitive to take a loss or tie without being pissed. That is unless he really gave it his all and his friends were behind him.

Shadow - lol I only know how to make one kind of those face things in typing.

'…' thoughts  
"…" speaking

**Chapter 9**

Rei walked over to Kai and looked at him. He could see Kai's hands shaking slightly. Rei tried to have a look into Kai's eyes but his Kai's hair had covered them.

"Kai…" Rei whispered. Kai didn't look up or react at all. He was too lost in thought.

Rei bent down slightly and put his left hand over Kai's shaking one. Once he did that, Kai's hands stopped shaking. Kai looked at his hands first before looking up at Rei.

"Rei?" Kai said Rei's name questionably.

"Kai, don't let Lee get to you. You're much stronger then that." Rei said and got up. He held his right hand out. Kai took it with his left and Rei pulled him up. Then brought it to his lips and kissed his index finger. "I believe in you."

At that point Rei didn't care if the others found out that he liked Kai. All that mattered was that he could give Kai his self-confidence back. Kai looked into Rei's eyes as he did this and nodded. 'I'm not going to lose. I won't allow myself to. Not with my friends and Rei believing in me.'

Rei let go of Kai's hand as he heard Brad announce that the next match is up. Kai gripped Dranzer's blade tightly and headed forward. Lee was up there already and waiting for him.

"Ready to lose again. I'm going to destroy your blade." Lee said and he prepared to launch.

"Don't count on it." Kai said and prepared to launch too.

"Ready, 3…2…1 Let it Rip!" Brad shouted.

Both Galeon and Dranzer landed and went full force at the first attack. They were sent backward after the clash and started to circle the dish.

"Get him Galeon!" Lee said and called out his bitbeast to finish this as fast as he could. Galeon leaped out of his blade and roared. His mane swaying as his head had shot up. It went headfirst toward Dranzer and pushed it toward the edge of the dish.

"No Dranzer." Kai said as Dranzer went back into a safe distance from the edge. Kai was right not petrified; he was staring into the eyes of the black colored lion. It's red eyes staring into his crimson ones. Kai felt that his body just froze. He couldn't move he was…scared, he was… really scared. He stood there; Galeon's blade was slashing and clawing at Dranzer blade.

"If Kai doesn't pull a move soon, Lee is going to take home the tournament." Brad announced.

"Kai get in there and show that creep what you're made of!" Tyson shouted as he saw Kai just standing there.

"Come on Kai we know you can do it!" Max shouted.

"Dizzi what is the chances of Kai winning?" Kenny asked his laptop as he recorded the match and seeing Kai's blade start to wobble.

"Well if he doesn't do something and quick, his chances of winning are going to sink like the titanic." Dizzi said.

"He won't lose." Rei whispered as he ran forward and stopped once he was as close as he could get without making Kai disqualified.

"Kai!" Rei shouted to get Kai's attention. Kai slowly turned around to look at Rei.

"Don't lose focus, remember what you said to me before when I battle Mariah. You told me to fight with my head and that's what I did. Now it's your turn to take your own advice. Don't let Galeon scare you, you can win this." Rei said, his hands were in fists and there was strength in his words.

Kai felt that strength and smiled. "You're right Rei. I can win this." Kai turned back to the battle with a new spirit burning inside him.

"Now go get him." Rei shouted.

Lee watched as Rei was cheering on for Kai and it was weird to him but he felt as though Rei was still part of their tribe, of their family. Kevin, Gary and Mariah felt it to as they watched the battle.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai shouted and transferred as much power into his blade as he could. A flash of red light shines from Dranzer's blade and Dranzer shot out. It's wings were covering it body and fire surrounded it. Dranzer then pulled his wings apart and the flames vanished. He lifted his head up and gave out a loud screech.

"Dranzer! Finish this. Flame Saber!" Kai shouted and Dranzer flew up. Dranzer then dived down, flames covering his body again. He shot straight at Galeon and pushed him into the ground. Smoke and flames covered the whole stadium.

"Wow that was something. It's hard to see who won." Brad said into the microphone.

The smoked slowly started to clear and only one blade was seen still spinning.

A/N: I know I'm stopping it here and it to me seems short but I'm like having a really tough time deciding. I'm still trying to see which way it would be more interesting. Oh sorry if it seemed to take me a while to get it up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.  
Rated PG-13 for some violence and language

**Special Thanks to:**

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa - It was tough but I finally decided. I hope it was a good decision though…

Iluvrei - Thank you so much for the review

jak'idiot - Good idea but I think I finally was able to decide on what to do. Thanks anyway.

kero-chan39 - I know cliffhanger but here is the next chapter.

'…' thoughts  
"…" speaking

**Chapter 10**

That one beyblade was Dranzer and as the smoke fully cleared Galeon was seen just a foot away, not spinning. The crowed cheered as they witnessed the awesome battle.

"The winner is Kai. The BladeBreakers have won the Asian tournament!" Brad shouted.

Dranzer returned into its blade and leaped into Kai's hand. Kai caught him and turned to his teammates.

"Alright Kai, you did. We won!" Tyson shouted and started jumping up and down with joy.

"Great work Kai!" Max shouted and jumped with Tyson.

Rei ran up to where Kai was standing and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck giving him a hug. "You did it, you won!"

As Kai was to occupied by Rei's hug, they didn't see Lee jump into the dish and grab Galeon's blade then was walking to them. Mariah, Gary and Kevin were behind him. Rei finally let go of Kai and turned to the White Tigers team.

"I have to say Rei, you chose I strong team to be on. I guess I was just blinded by anger that I didn't see how skilled you've become. I hope that I will have a chance to battle you in the future, my friend." Lee said and held out a hand to Ray. Ray took Lee's hand in his right then covered it with his left.

"That was so cool Kai. Rei could you teach me some of the moves that you made against Mariah?" Kevin asked excited.

"You the man Rei." Gary said.

"Hey Chief, where are we heading next?" Tyson asked.

Kenny had already closed Dizzi and said, "We have to go to Moscow for the Russian tournament."

"Cool, Russia here we come." Tyson said and punched straight up.

**Over in Moscow  
**"So the BladeBreakers won the Asian tournament. Next stop will be here. Kai has changed from the last time I saw him; he's gotten weaker. What do we have here, a little playmate of Kai's. He looks perfect and that bitbeast of his will do just fine." A shadowed figure said staring into a computer screen of the Asian Tournament.

"Tala come." The figure said.

Another figure appeared. He had red hair and blue eyes. "You called sir."

"I need you to find more information on that black haired blader."

"Yes sir." With that the red haired blader exited the dark room. Blue eyes shimmered with amusement. 'This is going to be fun.'

**Back to the BladeBreakers  
**"Mr. Dickinson when are we leaving for Russia?" Max asked. They were now in their hotel awaiting directions on what to do.

"Well be leaving for there after we make a stop at New York." Mr. Dickinson said and then looked at his watch. "Sorry boys but I have to go, I have important businesses to discuss with the BBA." With that he left the room.

"New York, wow I'll get to see my mom." Max said excitedly.

"I'll get to see the Statue of Liberty." Kenny said.

"It's getting late, we better to grab some dinner. How about we go out to eat?" Ray suggested.

"Yeah, I can go with that idea. Mr. Dickinson won't mind if we send him the bill for it so let's go to an all you can eat buffet." Tyson said.

"Ok but this time Tyson when they mean all you can eat, it doesn't really mean eat everything." Max said then laughed remembering what had happened last time when Tyson was with that all you could eat buffet.

Tyson started to blush out of embarrassment. "How was I suppose to know?"

"Well let's go. You coming Kai?" Rei asked looking over his shoulder at Kai, as they were about to exit the door.

"Do I have a choice? Someone has to look after all you kids." Kai said smirking then pushed off of the wall he was leaning against and followed after Ray.

**At the Restaurant  
**"Tyson slow down, the food will still be there." Kenny said seeing Tyson eat so fiercely and hungrily.

"It won't be there at the rate Tyson's eating at though." Rei said and they all gave out in laughter, even Kai. Tyson was the only one not amused.

"Not funny. A winner…needs food to keep up…his power." Tyson said in between chews.

Kai couldn't help but say, "You should have challenged bladers to a food eating tournament instead of a beyblade one. You'd have won off the bat." Then started laughing more.

Tyson pointed even with his mouth still full. His arms were crossed now. "Humph."

"Come on Tyson, we're just kidding." Max said as he started to calm his laughter.

**Twenty Minutes Later  
**"Man I'm stuffed." Tyson stated as he rubbed his stomach.

"We should start heading back." Rei said and he got up.

"Yea let's go. Need help Tyson?" Max asked.

"Nope I'm fine." Tyson said and slowly got up, not that he could move any faster. They called for the bill and Kenny said to send it to Mr. Dickinson. As they exited the restaurant, they were not aware of the pair of blue eyes following one of their teammates.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Rated PG-13 for some violence and language

**Special Thanks to:**

Kiko cat - Glad you think it's cool, here is the next chapter.

Reis1gurl - Sorry it's short. I can't seem to get into writing long chapters. I'll try to make this one longer. Right now it's getting to like a really big even in the fanfic.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa - I'm so glad I was able to brighten up your day.

jak'idiot - Hmmm, Tala evil or insane good. I know the answer to that but I don't want to say it yet. You'll be able to decide later on after reading.

'…' thoughts  
"…" speaking

**Chapter 11**

"Now is my chance. Go Wolborg." Tala, the figure with blue eye's and red hair said as he launched his blade. Wolborg sped across the street and flew at his target. Within a few seconds Wolborg hit its target.

"Hey Tyson are you ok" Max asked seeing his friend fall onto the floor only being held up by on knee.

"Something hit me." Tyson said as he held his left arm.

Kenny looked around, so did Rei and Kai but they saw nothing. Just then something flashed and it caught Kai's attention. It looked like a gray blade.

"Kenny get help for Tyson. Max you and Rei stay here to watch him." Kai said, as he was about to chase the blade.

"Wait, I'm going with you." Rei said and Kai stopped.

"No you stay here." Kai said impatiently as he was really trying not to just run after the blade.

"You may need my help." Rei said not giving up.

"Fine." Was all that Kai said as he ran full speed with Rei just behind him. They followed the blade into a narrow ally way and then it disappeared. Ahead of them were two separate paths. They stood there looking in both directions. 'Urg where did it go?' Kai thought angrily. He knew this was just a wild goose chase but he went along anyway.

"We should split up." Rei suggested.

"No, to dangerous." Kai said. "We have to stick together."

"If we do then that blade will get away."

"I hate arguing with you Rei." Kai said and looked straight into Rei's eyes with a looking that seemed to be begging him to listen for once.

"Kai I'll be ok. You know that." Rei said and then ran to the path on the right.

"Rei wait." Kai was about to stop him but too late. "No use now." Kai then ran to the path on the left. For above Tala was watching them, his eyes roamed from Kai them to Rei. As he saw Rei running into the trap, he smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this very much."

A/N: I know this is probably the shortest chapter I'm ever going to write but I have a Social Studies exit project due date coming up so I have to spend most of my time on that so I'll update whenever I can finish it. Oh and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR. "Gung Hei Fat Choi" (Sorry if I spell it wrong but I can't spell Chinese out in English, I can only say it.)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Tala's going to be OOC for a while but it's all with the plot so bear with me.****

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.  
Rated PG-13 for some violence and language

**Special Thanks to:**  
Reis1gurl – I know, Rei does seem more arrogant but it's just a little change to help out with his part in the plot. I don't think he's going to keep that image up though, I think I'm going to make him back to his usual personality.

kero-chan39 – It's alright, now you had two chapters instead of one to read before.

Rei Ocean – Well I still don't want to as they say 'let the cat out of the bag' to if Tala is going to be evil or now, you'll just have to read and see later on.

Kiko cat - here's the next chapter.

Ultimate-Kai-Fan – I really don't want to give the plot out by telling what going to happen to Rei so you'll just have to read on to find out.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa – Here's the next chapter like you asked.

jak'idiot - don't just to conclusions yet till you see more of him.

blackartofchaos – Well here it is.

WolfOfHikari – Thanks for the review, well I still don't want to say if Tala's evil or not but you'll see later in the chapters him true personality.

Yami no Koneko – Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter.

'…' thoughts  
"…" speaking

**Chapter 12**

Tala jumped down from the building he was standing on and ran into the narrow alleyway toward Rei's direction. As Tala was running, Wolborg followed beside and leaped into Tala's hand. Tala caught it and placed Wolborg onto his launcher for one last launch.

Rei was listening to what sounded like a spinning sound but then it had stopped. He heard footsteps and it was getting closer. Rei soon slowed down to a stop and looked around. There were numerous passageways through the alley and he was now lost. It was also dark so that made it harder to see which direction to take. 

As Rei was about to start running to find a way out something silver came from his right and slashes his left arm. 

"Ah." Rei held his arm as it started to drip blood. He looked around to see where whatever had hit him was. As he looked around the same silver object came out again and slashed his left leg, making him only de able to stand on one knee.

"Who's there?" Rei cried out as he panted and looked around nervously. 

From out of the shadows, Tala came out and was now right in front of Rei. Wolborg had leaped into Tala's hand and Tala had put him away already. "So we meet face to face finally." Tala said as he smirked. His blue eyes shimmered with what looked to be amusement. 

"Who are you?" Rei asked as he looked up.

"That's not the important thing right now." Tala said deviously as he bent down and moved his face closer to Rei's.

"What the…" Rei started as he was going to move back but his left leg was hurting unbearably.

Tala moved even closer and his lips touched Rei's. Rei's eyes went wide and struggled to try and get out but before he could, he felt something hit him in the stomach and everything went black. Tala moved his lips off and held Rei's as he went limp. Then got up and threw Rei over his right shoulder. 

"Faze one complete."

**Back over to Kai  
**Kai was running in one directing but the area seemed quiet, maybe even too quiet for Kai's taste. He stopped and looked around. He wasn't sure why but this seemed to remind him of something. Then something caught his eye. From out of the corner of a building, Tala appeared.

"…" Kai looked at Tala for a moment. Something seemed to trigger in him mind. "Tala" He whispered.

"Looks like you still remember me. Heh" Tala walked slightly closer and Kai say what was on his shoulder. It was Ray.

"What are you doing with him?" Kai shouted.

"Don't worry, he's fine. You should worry more about yourself." Tala said and he launched Wolborg. Wolborg circled Kai but Kai didn't pay much attention since he was staring at Ray's unconscious form.

"Let him go." Kai spat venomously. 

"Would but can't. I have my orders and it's too bad for you." Tala said then shouted, "Wolborg Blizzalog!" 

Wolborg sped around Kai even faster then ice started to form where Wolborg was making Kai trapped. The ice was thick and hard. Kai pounded on the ice to try to get free but no use. Then Wolborg leaped into Tala's hand as Tala caught him and placed Wolborg into his pocket. Tala looked at the trapped Kai and smirked. Then he started to walk away with Rei still over his shoulder.

Kai was punching the solid ice as hard as he could but it wouldn't break. "That's it. Let it rip." Kai shouted and launched his new Dranzer blade at the ice. Dranzer came out and melted the ice around Kai. Then once the ice was melted, Dranzer went over to his master and Kai picked him up and placed him in his pocket.

Kai looked around, Tala was gone and Rei disappeared with him. The sky had become covered with clouds and rain started to pour. Kai's hair had covered the expression on Kai's eyes as rain dripped down his hair. Then he fell onto his knees and punched the soggy ground. Tears started to mix in with the rain. Kai didn't even notice his tears, he didn't want to get up or move for the matter. Everything seemed to just shutdown for him. 'What am I'm supposed to do now…' 

A name came to mind, one that has been haunting his dreams since childhood as far as he could remember. A name that would make his stomach toss and turn with pain whenever he thought back. A name that he knew was behind this, or one of the ones behind this.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS BORIS!" Kai shouted as he shot his head up shouting to the sky. He's eyes were filled with fire. He wasn't going to show any mercy anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Contain yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it.  
Rated PG-13 for some violence and language

**Special Thanks to:  
**jak'idiot - Don't worry Kai will get Rei back sooner or later right. Lol your muse is smart too thinking of something like that.

Reis1gurl – You'll have to read on to what going to happen to Rei but it's going to be major.  
UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa – Yeah he's starting to remember his past but it may not always be for a good effect.

Kiko cat – I know, I know I'll try updating faster.

blackartofchaos – Kai's really angry now.

giftoftheelves – I'm so glad you like my fanfiction. It's taken me a while to write though since I have a social studies project due soon so I can't update as much as I want.

Dark Angel – Here's the next chapter.

kero-chan39 - YAY next chapter up.

WolfOfHikari – Yup Kai is going to hurt someone.

'…' thoughts  
"…" speaking

**Chapter 13**

Max had heard a shout that sounded like Kai's voice and ran through the alleyway to see Kai on the ground. "Kai are you ok? Where's Rei?" He asked as he slowly moved closer to get a better look at Kai. He couldn't tell if it was just the rain but Kai's eyes were still leaking water. Kai was not just

"He's gone. I couldn't save him." Kai whispered as his head hung lower feeling cruddy.

Max watched Kai's actions and was now standing next to him. "Cheer up Kai. We'll get him back. Don't worry." Max said and he put a hand on Kai's shoulder trying to provide some comfort even if it wasn't much. Kai was still looking toward the ground but stood up ignoring Max's hand and started to walk out of the alley.

'I'd better get back to see how Tyson is.' Max thought and followed in the direction Kai went to get out of the alley.

**Following Kai  
**'Boris is going to pay for taking Rei from me.' Kai thought as he was finally out of the alleyway. Memories flew back into Kai's head as it they were so far away yet just behind a door at the same time. It was as if his mind had blocked these memories from way back when. But now he remembered. He remembered everything. The Abbey, the dark bit beast, the trainings.

Kai was walking along the sidewalk to the hospital that was closest since Tyson was probably sent to there. As he was walking something caught his eye. It was a blur of white and black. It wasn't that far but still far enough to be unclear. Kai started running forward and what he saw was Rei laying on the dry ground. Kai looked up and around to see if Tala was just putting Rei there as a trap. He didn't see or hear a thing. Then Kai bent down to see it Rei was breathing to make sure.

'Please be breathing.' Kai pried silently since he knew how rough Boris played when dealing with people. He'd kill just to get him way.

There was a pulse. "Thank God." Kai sighed in relief and picked Rei up. Then held him tight before holding him bridal style to carry him. He walked silently still keeping his guard up incase Tala or someone else was still around.

**Over to Tala  
**"It's complete. Yes I gave him back as you wished. I don't see why though. I mean the specimen is kind of cute." Tala said into the walkie-talkie.

"There are more important things then that Tala. You can have him after we commence the last phase of the plan." Boris said back.

Tala smirked and headed toward the airport. "I'll let him have his fun now."

**Back to Kai  
**Kai had just walked through the hospital doors and nurses came up to him asking if Rei was in any trouble, but he said everything was under control. Everything was fine now that Rei was with him. Kai went into the hall way where he saw Kenny hold Dizzi and eyes him to move over a little. Kenny did and looked at Rei.

"Is he ok Kai?" Kenny asked worried.

"Yeah. We ran into an old acquaintance."

"Are you sure he'll be ok."

"Yeah." Kai replied as he sat down as well and laid Rei along the seat while his head on Kai's lap. Kai ran his hand slowly through Rei's bangs. Rei's eyes fluttered slightly but they didn't open yet. Kai smiled at this. Then he heard a slam sound and looked up as he stopped toying with Rei's bangs. Max had just exited and Tyson was next to him with one arm around Max's shoulder for support.

"Hey. I didn't know you were here Kai? Is Rei alright?" Max asked as he let Tyson move to the chair next to Kai, so that they could sit.

"Yeah he'll be fine. I think he's just asleep." Kai said has he started running his hand through Rei's hair again as he started at his peaceful face. He's eyes fluttered again then slowly opened.

"Hey guys." Rei say in a low voice.

"Hey there Rei" Tyson said.

"How's the arm?" Rei asked.

"It's a-ok" Tyson said giving a thumbs-up with his right have so he wouldn't have to move the left.

Rei nodded then looked up at Kai. "Hey Kai"

Kai didn't say anything. All he did was nodded help Rei up into a sitting position. The night seemed to go on and it was time to return to the hotel. They had a big trip to America and they needed the rest. At least after today they did. They walked back to the hotel and each of them into their assigned rooms.

As Rei was about to fall asleep on the bed, Kai walked over. They were already in there pajamas.

"Rei, do you remember what happened?" Kai asked as he sat on Rei's bed as Rei had the covers just below his waist.

"Only little fragments but there not clear." Rei said as he put his right hand on his head.

"Tell me what you remember." Kai said now realizing that Rei had been placed on the ground not kidnapped as the usual manner of Boris. Something must be different.

"I remember a guy with…red hair and blue eyes. It's dark and I feel as though I'm…running. I feel a quick shot of pain but it goes away. That's all I remember." Rei said looking at the sheets instead of at Kai.

Kai put a hand on Rei's left shoulder and smiled. "It's alright. When you remember more then you can tell me."

"Ok"

"Come on. You need you're sleep. We're heading to New York tomorrow and you have to wake up early." Kai said as he walked back to his bed and into the covers to go to sleep.

Rei looked up and gave a warm smile back. "Good night."

"Good night." 'I just hope nothing serious had happened back there."


End file.
